falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimère
The Chimère (Chimera) are the elite hatchet men of Obed Narcisse, the de facto ruler of Vieux Carré. Unlike the larger gang that Obed inherited from his own Boss during the events surrounding The Boss Exodus, the Chimère are loyal to Obed alone, whom they revere as their spiritual leader. Most of them began their lives as orphaned street hoodlums, taken in by Obed in his capacity as Houngan. He weaned them on a steady stream of mind-altering substances, ritual worship of Ogoun (a Voodoo god of, among other things, warriors), and Pavlovian programming. The lot of them are grouped into pairs, with one member taking the role of Zombi and the other as the Salt Carrier. The Zombi enters trance-like state of religious ecstasy, further fueled with a cocktail of drugs, which turns him into a fearless agent of death who feels neither pain or fatigue. In the past, Zombis have run until their feet were bloody hamburger, incapable of keeping them upright, or fought in hand-to-hand until their bodies were completely pulverized. The Salt Carrier is tasked with commanding their Zombi, to tend to their injuries, and administering counter-chems such as Fixer and Addictol to bring a Zombi down after a fight. The recruitment of new members is a horrid, brutal process inspired by Obed's own nightmares. Orphans and runaways are snatched off the street and taken to one of Obed's warehouses. They're divided into pairs and made to fist fight each other until one is bludgeoned into unconsciousness. The winners of these fights then fight each other in the same fashion. The victors of these second round battles are fed brahmin stew laced with Buffout, the losers must catch rats in the warehouse for sustenance. It is the first round losers who are actually more valued, however. They are isolated from each other and kept strapped to an examination table, while a doctor in Obed's employ provides marginal care. Then, a play act unfolds: first a ghoul dressed as a member of the Brethren comes in, the doctor will explain that the child's injuries are lethal unless he gets more help than medicine can provide. The ghoul says "The Brethren reject the child, humans have no place in our future." Later someone dressed as an aristocrat of the Royaume enters and the doctor again expresses that the child needs more help than they can offer. The false aristocrat says "The Roi rejects the child, their impure blood, and ignoble spirit have no place in our kingdom." Then a man in priestly garb, a faux priest of Jacksonia enters, and the doctor repeats their bit. The fake priest will shake his head "God rejects this sinner, He will never admit him into paradise." Finally, Obed himself will come, and before the doctor speaks he exclaims "I will save this child with my gris-gris. They will pass through hell and emerge through the other side as my own son/daughter." Obed treats the child with healing powder to accelerate their recovery and fog their mind into unconsciousness. When the child awakens, they're in a small, hot room where every surface is covered in lurid, demonic imagery. Pre-treated with psychotropics, these children always have a very, very bad trip. Category:Groups